User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 24
3 months passed. Hugh Jr came rushing into Lisa's room with big news. Hugh Jr: Mom! Guess what? Lisa: What? Hugh Jr: I got accepted into college! Lisa: Seriously? Already? Hugh Jr: Yeah.. Miss Cole noticed my incredible brain and said I should graduate and head to college... So I applied to Princeton, Harvard, AND Yale.. They all accepted me, but now I can't choose! Lisa: That's great, sweetie! Hugh Jr: But I can't choose what college to attend... Which do you recommend? Lisa: Well I went to all 3 actually... Hugh Jr: Really? How? Lisa: Well.. When I was only 2 I went to Princeton... Then years later at 12, I was accepted at Harvard... And then at 23, I was accepted to Yale... Hugh Jr: Seriously? No way! Lisa: Yep. And then at 24 I married your father. Hugh Jr: Okay.. But which college should I attend? They're all great schools... But which one's the best? Lisa: Yale's the most prestigious... I literally had to TRICK Lola into giving me 1,000 dollars just to attend there... Hugh Jr: Lola had 1,000 dollars lying around? Lisa: Yeah.. She got the money by modeling pageant dresses.. How inane is that? Hugh Jr: Super inane... Now I know where I'm definetly going! Lisa: That's my boy! Hugh walked in. Hugh: They grow up SO fast.. Lisa: I know huh.. Our little boy's headed to COLLEGE! Hugh: And we can look back at all the memories we had together.. Lisa: That reminds me.. My mom sent over some new tapes.. Hugh: And I am eager to watch.. That is if there is no mention of David... Lisa: Ha.. I can't keep any promises.. They then went downstairs. Meanwhile, Hugh Jr was in his room packing his bags. He had many things to pack since he was going to college! Alicia came rushing in. Alicia: Since you are going to college... I need your room.. Hugh Jr's eyes bugged out. Hugh Jr: My room... Sorry you can't have it.. Alicia: Aw come on! Why not? Hugh Jr: Because.. It's only for a year.. I'll come home over the summer, on Thanksgiving and Christmas.. And surely I'll visit on my birthday... Alicia: That's not what I heard... Hugh Jr: What did you hear? Alicia: Nothing... Meanwhile downstairs, Lisa and Hugh were watching her tapes Rita & Lynn Sr had sent. Lisa: And this tape... I'd like to call.. My birth! Hugh: Lets see it! 34 years into the past: 8 of the Loud siblings were in the living room doing their respective hobbies. A young Lola was looking at herself in the mirror with a young Lana feeding her lizard... A young Lucy was meditating in the corner while a young Lincoln was reading Ace Savvy... A young Lynn was kicking a soccer ball, with a young Luan telling jokes.. A young Luna was listening to music, while a young Leni was staring into space.. And a young Lori was texting on her phone.. A young Rita and Lynn Sr, the parents came in. Young Rita: As you kids know.. We're expecting another baby... So we need this house baby proofed by the time the baby arrives.. Young Lincoln: I SO hope it's another boy! I would so want that to happen! Young Lori: And if it's another girl? Young Lincoln: I'd still love her the same.. It's just I'll be thrilled if there was another boy in the family... Several hours later... Rita's stomach began to hurt. Young Rita: Ah! I think the baby's coming! Young Lynn Sr: Lets get you to the car. All the siblings saw them leaving. Young Rita: Come with us! We'd need some extra hands! They then all rushed to the family van, which they called Vanzilla. Several minutes passed, they were at the hospital. The doctor came rushing out and brought the Louds to the delivery room. Suddenly the room went blank. Then there was crying heard. The crying.. Oddly didn't come from the baby, but from Rita. Rita was holding the baby who was a girl and had short brown hair with a neutral expression. Young Rita: Kids, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister... Young Lincoln: Sister.. Aw. Young Lynn Sr: What do you think we should name her? Young Rita: I was thinking Lisa.. Young Lori: Lisa.. Isn't that precious? Wait till I tell Bobby.. In the present. Lisa: So yeah... That's my birth... Hugh: But how did you get so smart? That's what I'd like to know! Lisa: Well.. Mom and dad NEVER filmed that sadly... Hugh: Aw.. And I remember when you first met me.. Lisa: Yes. All my sisters were infatuated with you, as well.. I clearly couldn't have any space with just you... Cause Lincoln had to ruin it too.. Hugh: Well... I was his tutor.. Lisa: Don't mention it.. He ended up failing that quiz you helped him study on... Hugh: Really? Lisa: Really... And now for another tape.. Meanwhile in Hugh Jr's room. Hugh Jr: So this is it... I'm really leaving... Alicia: You'll do great! I'm really jealous! I'm not as smart as you, and probably never will be! Hugh Jr: Alic - don't say that! You're really good at art.. I've seen the pictures you've done for Mom. They're beautiful! Alicia: Thank you! I feel like I've been taken for granted though.. Mom usually gives all her attention to you... Hugh Jr: You've got dad, don't you? Alicia: Yes. But sometimes I need a woman's perspective in life.. Especially when it comes to boys... Hugh Jr: Creepy on the last part.. But I understand... Sometimes I wish dad spent time with me, just us guys... Meanwhile, downstairs, Lisa and Hugh were viewing more tapes. Lisa: I can't believe how much has changed! Hugh: I know! Lisa: I remember once Lucy tried dying her hair blonde to impress Rocky... Hugh: And I remember the day we got married like it was yesterday... Lisa: Ugh, I know! I almost uninvited my siblings to the wedding, since they were being IMPOSSIBLE! Lori was a raging jealous fool, Leni was just acting foolish period, and ALL the sisters were acting jealous.. Well, besides Lily.. She never knew you well enough.. And as for Lincoln... He refused to even show up! Instead he was at Clyde's house, per the norm.. Hugh: I love spending every moment with you! Lisa: As do I. They kissed a little. Then Hugh Jr came downstairs. Hugh Jr: I'm all packed up.. Lisa: You're not leaving until tomorrow! How'd you get packed up already? Hugh Jr: I just like being prepared! Lisa: That's my boy! Hugh Jr: And about that.. Can you also spend more time with Alicia when I'm gone? Lisa: Of course. Alicia's my daughter too! Several hours passed. It was dinner. Lisa: So I've made a celebratory dinner for Hugh Jr.. Hugh Jr: REALLY? For me? Lisa: Yes. I made Spaghetti and meatballs.. Hugh Jr: How did you know I like that? Lisa: Alicia says that's what your school makes and you constantly rave about it to her... Alicia: It's true.. He really likes it! Hugh: As long as it's not another chocolatey surprise, I'm good.. They then ate their dinner. Lisa: It's best you two head to bed.. A big day's tomorrow! Hugh Jr: That's right! Good night! Lisa: Good night! They all woke up the next morning to say good bye to Hugh Jr. The doorbell rang. Lisa answered it. It was Lisa's siblings all coming to say good bye to Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr came downstairs. Lincoln: So, Lisa tells me you're going to college... Hugh Jr: That is correct. Lola: MAN! Why does everything good happen to either LISA or her equally gifted son? Hugh Jr: What do you mean, aunt Lola? Lola: Well.. I never went to college! Lisa: That is correct. Lola never went to college.. Her brain capacity was just too small to handle the pressures... The rest of the siblings laughed. Lisa: It's true! Lola thinks college is all about the parties and dating... How wrong is that? It's so much more.. Mostly about the work! Luan: Lisa's got a point, there... I've been to college.. It's not all fun and games, you know... Lisa: Yes I know.. Which is why you dropped out thinking clown college would be suited for you... Luan: And it was! I'm a world famous comedian now! Lisa: World famous? More like town famous.... With dozens of people hating your jokes.. The rest of the siblings laughed as Luan's face turned red. Luan: EVERYBODY loves me! Lisa: Keep telling yourself that... Hugh Jr: Now back on me... I'll miss all of you! Lily: We'll miss you too. I know I will! Lynn: Yeah.. We remember first meeting you when you were only a baby! Lucy: And let me tell you, you were the cutest thing! Hugh Jr: I was? Lori: Well, sure you were... Lincoln: I remember when Lisa fed you that chocolate cake on your first birthday! Hugh Jr: Don't remind me! Meanwhile, Alicia was feeling jealous of the attention her brother was getting. Alicia: It's not fair! Lisa: What is it, sweetie? Alicia: How come all your siblings are into Hugh Jr and not me! Lisa: They're into you... They're just saying goodbye to Hugh Jr.. He's going away to college, remember? Alicia: Yeah.. I remember... But I don't want him to leave... Lisa: Well... Perhaps you can find something else to do.. I'll call you down when Hugh Jr is ready to leave. Alicia: Okay. Thanks mom! Alicia knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to take over Hugh Jr's room... Since he's going away to college, he won't need it... Alicia then went upstairs to Hugh Jr's room. Alicia: Now to get rid of all these science trophies... Alicia dumped Hugh Jr's science trophies in a trash bag. Alicia: He certainly does NOT need all these chemicals! Alicia went into his secret lab and tossed all the chemicals down his sink. Alicia: And lastly... He doesn't need this DNA pillow anymore. Alicia then tossed Hugh Jr's favorite pillow that looked like DNA that he's kept ever since he was a baby out the window. It landed into the neighbor's wood chipper. Alicia: Ooops.. I don't think Hugh Jr will miss it.. That much.. Later, Hugh Jr came up to his room.. It was a total mess. Hugh Jr: Now I need to pack my favorite DNA pillow... Where is it? Alicia came to his room with pieces of the pillow. Alicia: Looking for this? Hugh Jr screamed. Hugh Jr: ALICIA! That was my FAVORITE PILLOW! How could you? Alicia: You said you weren't using your room anymore... So I'm going to renovate it! Hugh Jr: THAT. Was my favorite pillow! MOM! Lisa came upstairs. Lisa: What is it? I was trying to explain to Leni why science is important.. Hugh Jr: Alicia wrecked my special pillow! Lisa looked shocked. Lisa: Alicia.. Did you really? Alicia: YES! But only because he's going away to college! Hugh Jr: I WAS GOING to pack IT! Alicia: Pack it? I had no idea... Hugh Jr: Yes.. Now mom has to get me a new one... Lisa: WAIT! I think I can fix the old one! Alicia: How? Hugh Jr: Do you know how to sew? Lisa: Of course not... But Leni does... Hugh Jr thought that was impossible... How would Aunt Leni know how to sew? He followed Lisa downstairs in doubt. Lisa: Leni. I need you to fix something! Leni: Uhh.. By fix.. Do you mean? Lisa: YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD FIX MEANS! Do you? Leni: I'm like, not so sure... Lisa: Fix means you make something look brand new... Like I could ruin your sunglasses... And then fix them making them brand new! Leni: Oooohhh.. Lisa: Yeah.. And I need you to fix Hugh Jr's pillow.. It got shredded due to ALICIA'S jealousy and incompetence.. Leni: I'm on it! It may take like, several weeks... But I'm totes on it! Hugh Jr: Aunt Leni... I kinda need it by tonight! Leni: Ohhh... Well, I'll see what I can do... What was the pillow's structure? Hugh Jr: It was shaped like DNA if that's what you're wondering... Leni: What's a DNA? Lisa showed Leni a photograph of a DNA molecule from her phone. Leni: Oooohhh! I could probably do that! Leni then took the shredded pieces and went to Alicia's room, where she had her sewing machine on her desk. Leni: I'll be done with this in a jiffy! Lisa: In the meantime... All you guys came to say goodbye to Hugh Jr... We'll all miss him.. Lori: NO! Lisa looked confused. Lisa: You won't miss Hugh Jr? Lori: Oh. I'm sorry.. Bobby boo boo bear just sent this outrageous text... Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: This is my son we're talking about! Get back into the real world! Lori: Ugh. Fine... Lincoln: Well, I know I'll miss Hugh Jr.. It was like having a brother... Except he's my nephew... Lisa: Okay.. Whatever that means... Sure... Lucy: And I know I don't really show these kinds of emotions, but... Lucy began crying. Luan: Oh great! Now you're making me cry! Lily: And me! All the siblings began to cry. Hugh Jr: Okay! I'm not dying! I'll be back in a year... Lincoln: You never told us that! Lily: Yeah! We thought you were going to college forever! Lisa: Don't be absurd.. He said it's a year, so it's a year... And besides, we can still do fun things without him... Leni then came rushing downstairs. Leni: OM Gosh you guys! Lisa: What is it? Leni: I fixed the pillow! Turns out it was an exact match! Hugh Jr: Thanks aunt Leni! This is something I'll cherish forever! Leni: Don't mention it.. Now what was I doing here again? Lisa: Of course.. The ditz returns.. The rest of the siblings laughed at Lisa's comment. Leni: What's that supposed to mean? Lisa: Exactly.. Leni: I just realized something! I'm supposed to be at the mall! Lola: NO! You're supposed to be saying goodbye to Hugh Jr! Lisa: Thank you Lola... Wow! I've never thought I would say THAT! Lana: We'll all miss you! Luna: And be sure to write to us everyday! Leni: Tweet me! Hugh Jr: Okay.. I'll try and keep in touch. Hugh Jr had his remaining bags all packed and was ready to go. Hugh came downstairs. Hugh: I will take Hugh Jr to the college... Lisa: Okay.. In the meantime, I'll console my siblings.. Hugh and Hugh Jr later left. Lisa: Well.. This is goodbye. Lincoln: It was seriously the best moments of our lives! Lily: But it's an end of an era... Lisa: You said it! Category:Blog posts